The present invention concerns a similar design case example search apparatus.
The background of the technical field of the present invention includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07 (1995)-219989, and the publication includes the following descriptions.
The invention of the cited reference intends to provide a similar design case example search apparatus capable of searching similar design case examples of an identical design specification at a high speed while considering restriction and interference relation in view of design in specification categories.
The apparatus comprises a requirement specification input unit for inputting requirement specifications to a design target, a knowledge base that stores knowledge for judging a design specification to be applied in view of the requirement specifications, a design specification judging unit having an inference engine that judges a design specification to be applied by using a knowledge on the basis of the requirement specifications, a design case example storage unit that stores a design case example base storing past design case examples, a similar case example searching unit that searches past design case examples having design specifications substantially identical with the design specification judged by the design specifications judging unit from the design case example base, and a search result output unit that outputs the contents of the past design case examples which are searched by the similar case example search unit.